1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to curable mixtures of amine-terminated stable graft polymer dispersions of high monomer conversion and cured polyepoxide compounds. More particularly, the invention relates to curable mixtures of polyepoxide compounds and graft polymer dispersions prepared by the process of employing in situ free radical polymerization of ethylenically unsaturated monomer or monomers in amine-terminated polyoxyalkylene polyether polymers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art teaches the preparation of epoxy resin products by the reaction of compounds containing epoxide groups and amines, anhydrides, phenols, mercaptans and alcohols. The most common is the resin prepared from the epoxide and an amine. Fillers have also been well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,444 teaches the use of siliceous reinforcing fillers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,695 teaches the use of polyhydroxyether-polycarbonate mixtures. None of the prior art teaches or suggests the use of the amine-terminated polyoxyalkylene polyether polymers of the instant invention reacted with polyepoxide compounds.